Knowing It's True: Book 1
by Sarah The Almighty Insane One
Summary: [DEAD]The first book of KIT: this one is danny and sam all te way till 6th grade! hard lessons and fluffy moments are all in this book!
1. Introduction

Knowing It's True

A DannyXSam Story

Authoress's Note:

Hey all!!! I love this show, so I've seen and taped just about every episode…..almost….I've taped over a few ; oops…

So, anyways, everybody knows that Danny and Sam are gonna end up together. And that's how this fic runs along! It's in about four parts: First Book: The First Years; The Beginning of Danny and Sam

This one's about how they met, and stood up for each other, and went through new changes and stuff with each other: all the way through 6th grade…..teehee….fun fun

Second Book: Feeling So Lost; The New Feelings

This one is in Junior High school, when there's major stuff: puberty, crushes, heartbreak, and loads of homework…..and how they survived it all….together….

Third Book: The Start of the Beginning: The Main Courtship

Lol funny title….well, it's Danny and Sam in high school….they're not together right away…but will be soon…read to find out!!!

Fourth Book: After-School Affairs

Okay, title doesn't say all…that much…. College hits Danny and Sam, and tragedy strikes…and a few other things….

That's the course of planning, this was just the introduction….of the first book…this will be in all the books….I need a better title…but oh well….

Please read the rest of this…suggestions, comments, and questions should be placed in reviews…thankies!!!!

0/


	2. Ch 1

Knowing It's True

Book One:

The First Years

Authoress's Note:

Okay!! This is the first step of a great story!!! All you people need to do is read and review! Trust me, the more reviews I get, I'll be way more inspired for the simple fact that I have an audience to attend to!!!!! Of course, I write for my own enjoyment, and others can read if they want…but it's nice to know that people are reading…..and if you con't like it, say so ONCE don't stick around, flame reviewing and saying this is the crappiest fic I've ever read. I'll say a few things to you: TOUGH!! Nobody siad you have to keep reading it if you don't like it! I'm not gonna stoop to your level and be childish and stupid. SO don't do that, it's pointless……On with the fic!!!! 0/

Chapter One

"What's Your Name?"

"We're here sweetie" Mrs. Fenton smiled at her son who was in the back seat.

"Awwww Mooommm. Do I haaave to go?" a five year old Daniel Fenton whined. He looked like a minature copy of the fourteen year old Danny: black hair(in the same style) and engulfing blue eyes, and the same clothes.

Danny hated school, or first grade, for the simple fact that there were people who bullied him. He was only in first grade for gosh's sake!

"Honey, the law says I have to send you to school, wether you want to or not. Anyways, I want you to get a good education."

Mrs. Fenton said as she walked him to the entrance of the garden-ish area that the kids played in before the school bell rang. That was in about five minutes. Mrs. Fenton kissed Danny on the cheek, and waved to Jazz who was being dropped off by Mr. Fenton, who was going to a science meeting. Jazz waved goodbye to her parents and skipped off to her group of friends.

Danny, on the other hand, did not skip off to his group of friends; he did not skip, nor did he have any friends. And since it was at the beginning of the last quarter, it seemed like Danny wasn't gonna get to have any.

'Gweat. Awnother wonwy day, with a side of buwies. IT can't get any worse tan tat, can it.' He thought to himself.

Something must of felt bad for him, because while he was sitting under a tree, looking at the cars drive by, one of them stopped, and _she_ got out.

"She" was a little four year old, short black braided hair(pigtail style) and pooling purple eyes, she hopped out of that car with a small amount a fright, but decided "no biggie" and walked into the gardenish area. She said goodbye to her parents, and looked around.

There were girls wearing pink, she shuddered. Pink disgusted her. Then there were boys playing tag. She didn't like tag. Then there were a few girls, snobby looking, wearing pink and purple, playing hopscotch and jumprope. She didn't like the look of them.

Well, everybody knows that in first grade, you pick a group or it picks you and it sticks to you like super glue. Forever. Well, everybody was looking at the girl, to see where she would go, and where she would be rejected. Well, after a few seconds, the bell rang, and everybody filed into line, and the girl passed by Danny and smiled at him. Danny, shocked, smiled back at the girl, and got in line behind her.

"Class. Class, calm down. Class, sit down in your seats please, and Trevor, get that pencil out of your nose, it doesn't belong there." The first grade teacher, Mrs. Applegate, said to the class. She was anice teacher, and everybody liked her. She gave out candy to good students, didn't give a lot of homework, and had the longest playtimes and the shortest timeouts than any other teacher. She was great. "Thank you class. It seems we have a new student today. Class, this is Samantha Manson. She just moved here from Maine. Everybody say hi to Sam."

"Hi Sam." The class obediently chorused. A few of the football guys from before stared at Sam, and one of them whistled at her. That would be a six year old Dash. Sam did not blush like any other normal girl would've. She didn't do anything at the moment.

"Sam you may pick to sit anywhere you like." Mrs. Applegate said, and gave Sam a candy.

"Thank you Mrs. Applegate." Sam said politely in a four-year-old girl's voice- slightly high-pitched.

Danny's heart beated in his chest. Not out of a crush, oh no. Not yet at least. Out of the fact that this girl, this Sam, might sit next to him. She might be his friend, someone to talk to, and to pass notes to, and to run around with at recess.

Sam looked around. Some of the snobby girls made some room, and Dash cleared a whole desk for her, and the pink wearing girls stayed put, because there was already a desk open near them. But no, Sam stared at Danny, straight into his eyes.

She walked, in her black skirt that reached her knees, revealing green and black striped knee-socks, and her green t-shirt, past the snobby girls, past the pink girls, and past Dash and his group, whom she stuck her tongue out at, and sat down, in the last group, at the very back of the room. She sat next to Danny. She had made her choice. She put her lunch in her desk, along with a pencil case, and then closed her desk. She looked at Danny, smiling, and said the words that would change Danny's life forever.

"What's your name?"

Authoress's Note:

Wasn't that GREAT!!!!!?!?!?!!?!????? Tell me through the little purple button at the left bottom corner! Please! Second chapter coming very very soon!!!!!


	3. Ch 2

Knowing It's True

Book One:

The First Years

Authoress's Note:

Heeeeelloooooo everybody!!!!! Didja enjoy the first chapter??? I hope so, cuz' here's the next one!!!

Chapter 2

"Fwiends Fowever!"

Danny and Sam insantly bonded. Danny liked Sam, he liked her spunk, and uniquness and beauty. She was like a fragile black rose: rare and exotic, with many thorns.

Sam liked Danny because he too was unique: and he was really fun to hang out with. He made her laugh and was always trying to get her to smile.

They were in the last day of school. They had been having a party and watching movies all day long. It was now reces, and Danny and Sam were sitting on the top of the monkey bars, where nobody hanged out anymore. It was their spot.

"When I'm all old, I'm gonna get all winkles awound my mouth from smiling too much! And it'll be all your fauwt!"

Sam said while laughing.

"Maybe I'll be there, making you winkle more."

Danny said to Sam, semi-aware of what he was saying and doing.

"How'll you be there? We'd have to be, wike, fwiends fowever!!!!"

Sam giggled at her statement.

"I'd wike to be fwiends fowever with you Sam."

Danny said, staring at Sam, who stared back.

"Okay. We'll, umm…shake on it?"

Sam said, not knowing how to seal their promise.

"I know! Fowow me!' Danny got up and ran over this hill in the back fo the school. He looked around for the lunch aides: none around. He and Sam ran into the forest.

"We'll carve it into a tree! It'll be our tree!"

He said.

"But that'll huwt the twee Danny!"

Sam said.

Danny looked around. He spotted an almost empty can of paint.

"I'll cawve it, then paint over it, wike a bandaid!"

Danny said.

"Well, if it has a bandaid it'll be okay, so alright. I wanna paint it though!"

Sam said, and snatched up the paint can.

It took them the rest of recess, but they did it.

They proclaimed it "their treespot" and the area was where they would sneak out into and hang out.

They ran inside after the bell, so as not to be late, leaving the tree saying, in a circle:

"Danny and Sam, Friends Forever"

Authoress's Note:

So, good? Nad/ I know it was a tad short, but this next chapter will be good. I promise. There'll be some….how should I say….accidental fluff??? I'm also skipping ahead to fifth grade….if you don't like that, tell me…don't be mean, cuz I'll change it back so….okay…..review!!!!!!


	4. Ch 3

Knowing It's True

Book One:

The First Years

Authoress's Note:

Okaydokie: This is gonna be a GREAT CHAPTER!!!!!

It's the summer of Danny and Sam's fifth grade year, so they're going into sixth grade….thing'll get a tad complicated though….read on!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three

"What does love feel like?"

Summer. Danny and Sam's part of the year, besides winter.

Summer is when you experience new feelings, and decide to change. Sam was definatly feeling new ones.

Sam was thinking about this when she turned the corner smack straight into Dash.

"Samantha. How pleasant to see you." He said, trying to charm her. It didn't work. Sam just didn't like Dash. At all.

"Hello Dash. I have to be somewhere." Sam noticed he had a firm grip on her arm, and that his breath smelled like….alcohol?

'why was dash drinking???is he drunk??' Sam thought, and she was brought out of them by her being pressed firmly into the wall. The wall felt cold in the shade, and she felt it's roughness through her black mesh over-shirt that was over a purple tank top. Dash's knee was pressed against her skirt edge, which was also black. Her fishnet stockings suddenly gave her not warmth, nor did her boots give her any strength.

"Really. I'll let you go for a price. Will you pay it? Or will I have to force it from you?" Dash smiled evilly.

Sam gasped in horror and her face display pure agony as Dash's lips crashed down on her's, stealing her first kiss from her. He felt up her newly forming chest, slide his hands under Sam's shirt, and probably would've raped her if Danny hadn't been there to stop him.

"Dash!!! What the hell are you doing?!?!?!?!!!!!" Danny yelled at Dash.

"What? Is wittle Danny jealous? Am I taking his wittle girlfwiend away?" Dash smirked, and moved away from Sam, who went to run to Danny's side, but Dash tripped her, and her elbows impacted with the asphalt and she slid to Danny's feet. She was shaking, and did not move. Danny looked down at Sam, then looked up at Dash, who was not there anymore.

Sam was not moving to get up, making small, whimpering noises, and Danny bent to pick Sam up. Sam let him, her being about four inches smaller and twelve pounds lighter than him.

Danny said nothing to Sam, as he carried her to their special spot. The special spot had developed over the years, and was actually had a tree house with a non-leak roof, and a few chairs and couch cushions and stuff that were moved from the treehouse now, but still had plastic coverings near them in case of rain.

Danny put Sam on one of the comfiest chairs there, and pulled up another chair up in front of it. Sam looked at him, saying nothing, but Danny knew what he had to say- and do.

"Sam, you can cry. It's okay." Danny said to Sam, who lifted her head, and let the tears she had been holding in brim to her eyes.

Danny connected the chairs, lettting them make a long cusion with sides of sorts and let Sam strech out her feet next to him.

But Sam didn't. She didn't take it the wrong way, she just wanted to do what she wanted to.

What she did was crawl over to Danny's side and cried on his shoulder, which to Danny was completely acceptable. Danny hesitantly put his arm over Sam's back, not knowing if she wanted to be touched, but she let him. Sam trusted him with everything, except for certain things Danny absolutly did not need to know about….(ahemahem not sex dimwits btw)

Danny ended up having Sam's legs over his knees, and she was crying into his shoulder, and she cried for a long long time. Danny just stayed there: he guessed that his comforting could do better without words. All he did was hug her, his head on her's, and rock side to side, slowly. Sam was hugging him, and her head was on it's side on his shoulder, and his was the same way on hers. Sam eventually stopped crying, but neither said a word for a while. It was getting to be sunset almost, about 4:00 p.m.

"Danny, when Dash kissed me, I felt anger and weakness and fury. Is that what love feels like?" Sam asked, not moving.

"Of course not Sam. Dash was I guess drunk and didn't mean it, and you didn't want it. That's not love." Danny said, not moving either.

"What does it feel like? Do you know?" Sam asked, looking up at Danny.

"It feels like….you can't describe it….you feel a bunch of happiness and everything is either confusing or great….It's odd, really." Danny answered. Danny knew this because he had a soul mate. He didn't know who it was, but it was around him somewhere.

"Oh. When he kissed me, it was..well……not what I excpected. It didn't feel right at all." Sam said.

"What did you expect it to feel like?" Danny said, curiously.

Sam returned her head to it's original position.Danny sighed and settled back to his.

"I dunno. I wonder what a real kiss feels like. One that I wanted, and another person did too." Sam said.

Danny said nothing, but sighed slightly.

"Danny?"

"Yeah sam?"

"Would you ever kiss me?" Sam said, smiling at the thought of kissing her best friend.

"Now how did that kind of crazy thought pop into your head????"

Sam choked on some left of tears laughing, and Danny laughed a little with her.

"How about this: I promise to kiss you before you die."

Danny said. 'God that sounded corny." He thought.

"Danny, I know this is a tad much to ask, but, would you…..would you show me what love is?" Sam said blushing furiously.

"How do you want me to show you?" Danny gulped. He wanted to show Sam this, because she wasn't too happy now, but he didn't want to ruin their extreme friendship bond.

"Danny, whatever it is, I won't take it as anything but a friend thing. But nothing too far. However you want to." Sam said, and silenced herself.

"Okay Sam, just, don't let it ruin our friendship." Danny said.

What he did was he kissed her. Sam's first loving kiss. Danny put all the love he had into it. It lasted like 3 seconds, but it felt like 30 minutes for both of them.

Danny pulled away, flushed.

"Thank you Danny. Thank you." Sam said, and got up, leaving Danny there to wonder about his feelings. Sam didn't have to wonder. She knew how she felt. But she wouldn't let it get in the way of their friendship. Not yet.

Authoress's Note: Srry if you didnt like the skip! had something i really wanted to do and wanted to get there fast. sorry! i'll change if u say so!


End file.
